The Cullen's Wizard encounter with Hogwarts
by Ash-Bookworm113
Summary: this story has been edited the first 3 chapters are now different. the cullens go to hogwarts and have a lot of fun.. but somthing bad will happen!
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's wizard encounter with Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Renesmee was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room , reading a magazine, and listening to aunt Alice argue with Uncle Jasper; 'C'mon Jazz, it's boring being cooped up in Forks, I wanna travel somewhere!" Renesmee sighed, they were always arguing lately. "No, I can't let you; we have to lie low, especially after what happened with the Volturi last year!"

Unable to stand it anymore Renesmee jumped up and ran out of the house to the forest yelling "Jake" a wolf came bounding out the forest and skidded to a stop. Renesmee rolled her eyes "C'mon Jake, change, we need to talk." The wolf padded back into the woods and she sensed a faint shimmer in the air, whilst he changed. A dark haired teenager strolled out of the woods wearing a pair of cut- off jeans and an old t-shirt. "whats up?" he said sitting next to her ;

"Alice and Jazz are arguing again, she wants to travel but he won't let her." Jake thought for a minute "Why don't they just all go together?, I mean we could go too, all of us Bella, Edward, Blondie, Emmett, you know all of us." Renesmee thought about for a few seconds, "Alright " she agreed "But we have to wait for Carlisle before I suggest it," than they ran off into the woods to tell Bella.

Later that day:

They were all sitting on rocks in the middle of the forest. Esme wasa undecided about going away and jasper was totally against it. Renesmee, bella, alice and Emmett were all wanting to get a move on and Rosalie wasn't taking part in the debate. Finally the desicians were :

Yes:

Bella Renesmee Alice

Jake Emmett

No:

Jasper Carlisle

Edward Esme

Rosalie

They almost didn't go except Emmett lost it and told everyone that he would go by himself because he was so bored with being stuck here, that Carlisle finally agreed and Esme also[because she hated seeing Emmett upset]. So Rosalie and jasper were outnumbered and they finally agreed , just so rose could watch Emmett and jasper so he could "protect" Alice.

Sorry if the names don't all have capitals! This is my first chapter version 2 and I was in a rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen's Wizard encounter with Hogwarts** **Chapter 2 **

**Hey! This is my 2****nd**** chap. Sorry if it took a while. This is when they encounter the wizarding world. Send me reviews, and give me questions, suggestions and mild concessions. Ha-ha, sorry if this is to happy 4 you all. It's my birthday! And I've just had a torrent of writing ideas fall into my head! **

In a forest in the United Kingdom: the Cullen's were finally going out [much to Alice's enjoyment!] and they were hiking.

Renesmee ran faster to catch up with her mum. "Mum are we there yet? She complained Bella laughed "not yet, why don't you run by Jake? Edward says he's having a harder time staying close than he's letting on." Renesmee stopped suddenly and waited for Jake to catch up. Sure enough he was panting heavily. "Hey Jake" she called "I'll ask mum if we can stop early for some sleep ok?" he smiled back, the smile made his wolf face look more human somehow.

Before Jake and Renesmee fell asleep that night they noticed bella talking urgently to Alice. _I'll get mum to tell me in the morning_ she thought.

The next day Bella revealed what she had been so worried about. "I was looking for a grisly bear when I sensed a mist. It was like a fog that I couldn't see, when I looked quickly around I saw a ruin, but when I had a more careful look it was a castle!" Alice confirmed it "I saw us walking into the castle all of us , even Jake." They all argued for 2 hours until Renesmee had An idea;  
"why don't we go take a look and if dad hears bad voices we'll go." Everyone liked the plan so they set off into the invisible fog.

30minutes later:

"A castle!" exclaimed Esme "its through that forest that's right in front of us. And they ran straight through to see the rest of what lay beyond.

**Ha-ha a cliff hanger wait and see what's going to happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullen's wizard encounter with Hogwarts chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry if I took too long! I was having fun with my new Nintendo dsi XL! Any way this is where they go into Hogwarts. **

Jake was puffing when they finally finished running through the forest they were now walking over grass past a small house cottage that was placed at the edge of the forest. As they went past a tree Emmett bumped one of the branches in impatience and it flung him back through the air into a tree.

"shit!" he cursed I'm gonna give that tree a piece of my mind." He fumed. Jazz stood in front of him " think about it Em "what would people think if they saw you beating up a tree?" and as he calmed him down Emmett stormed ahead. They continued in silence until they reached the large entrance doors. Edward took in a large breath through his nose. "I smell humans" h said. Jasper stepped back. "Don't worry jazz , we'll make sure you don't hurt anyone. Assured Alice. And with that Carlisle opened the doors and they all followed him in.

**This next paragraph is from roses point of view.[Ron& Hermione's girl]**

Rose was reading a book about rare potion ingredients while eating dinner in the great hall. She was so enthralled she didn't notice a hex coming at her until it hit her ,as she tried to throw it off she noticed scorpius malfoy laughing at her with his wand in his hand. She bumped into lily[potter] and she took the hex off." Are you alright?" she as rose was about to answer the great halls doors burst open and what they all saw left them shocked.!

**Back to the Cullen's **

When Carlisle walked into the anti-room after the entrance doors he heard more clearly the noise of people eating and talking. This way he said and they followed him to another double door entrance. As Carlisle pushed them open he pushed to hard and the burst! the sound of people quietend and the cullens walked into the hall.

They walked in and as they did, Edward heard peoplesthoughts.

_Oh my god they are so good looking_ thought a red faced girl

_I wonder if one of them is single?_ Thought a blonde guy looking at the girls

All the kids stood up and started crowding. Some boys cornered Renesmee and as she was not as strong as the others she was more nervous about pushing the m away. Jake saw her and felt his blood boil with anger, before he could control it he changed!

Everyone screamed and the guys disappeared into the crowd the kids all ran to the other side of the hall and the adults that had been controlling them raised their stcks. Edward heard their thoughts and relised what they were. They pointed the 'wands' at jake but as they shot a stunning spell Renesmee ran in front and the spell bounced off her. "jake its alright" she soothed "I'm fine now wait a moment and I'll find you some shorts." And she reached in the backpack and gave him a pair of shorts. All the cullens surrounded him with their backs and faced the crowd. Until jake came out wearing the shorts. As he rummaged through the bag Minerva Mcgonagall stepped forward with her wand raised.

**Ha-ha a cliffhanger! I'll update soon I promise! I justi'm gonna write another story, so I'll be doing 2 at once.**


	4. Chapter 4

**URGENT! **

**Please help me! **

**I am at a block in my stories and I need ideas! **

**I am going to drop 2 of my stories. **

**I have a poll on my profile please pick the story you want me to keep writing! **

**If u want me to keep writing a story and you have voted on the poll please private message me ideas! **

**I may continue more than 1 if I get enough ideas! **

**Please help! **

**~~Ash~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! All my readers I apologise for the horrifying delay! I would hate me for waiting that long and today when I finally figured out how to view my reviews I was touched! I am begging forgiveness and since I cleaned out my room I have to go and search through folders of paper to find these stories! I will prevail! **

**I will make sure that I update even if it kills my school grades and gets me detention for doing this at school! (Okay-maybe I'll not completely kill my grades but you get the point :P) **

**pls don't fret anymore and I thank you all with all my heart for the reviews!**


End file.
